What is this feeling Yoite?
by italyPASTA13
Summary: Miharu feelings for Yoite change. Even though he is confused, he feels like Yoite is the one. Warning: OCCness may occur, and lemon's will appear in later chapters. Hope you enjoy this story :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey your guys new story I hope you enjoy it and sorry in advanced if the characters seem at bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari no ou...if i did it would be horrible lol.

Anyway please enjoy this story :)

* * *

**It's been 3 years since that horrible incident. I thought Yoite didn't have that much time, but he's still here with us. I'm glad for that I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't here. We had both decided to move in together so I could be around him since he said that he wants to be around me. I still go to school of course with Koichi, Raimei, and Gau. We all walk together but then we go our separate ways.**

**Right now I walk home anticipating since I get to see Yoite when I get to our small apartment. I arrive at my apartment, and go to the front door. I open the door walking into the apartment, its quiet when I walk inside. I hang up my jacket and put my bag on the island. I walk to the living room, and I see him lying on the couch covered in a blanket he quilted himself. I walked over to him he looked so peaceful sleeping but I knew he would get cramps if he stayed on the couch. I got on my knees so I was face to face with him, I shook him a little so he would wake up, but he remained asleep. I then said his name softly. **

**"Yoite." I shook him again. He slowly opened his eyes locking them at me he smiled slightly at me. I returned the smile. **

**"Hey you shouldn't be sleeping here, come to the bedroom." I said to him pushing some of his hair out of his face. He nodded getting up; he stood but wobbled a little he must have been sleeping for awhile. I put my arm around him so I could keep him up right. He kept his arm around my waist while the other held my hand that was holding him. We got our bedroom, as we walked to the bed Yoite had messed up on his footing and ended up falling onto the bed taking me down with him. He moved so quickly, he moved so that he fell on his back and I landed on top of him. I picked myself up meeting Yoite's eyes. We looked at each other I felt heat go to my face. I began to get off him. **

**"Sorry." I was about to walk away but then Yoite grabbed my hand pulling me back to him we locked eyes again. His face was a slight pink, neither of us knew what to do we just looked at each other. **

**"Umm I have to do homework. I'll make dinner ok." I said trying to avoid his eyes. He let go of my hand and I got up. I walked out the door and closed it. I leaned against the door sliding down a little. What was that, I'm so confused.**

**I walked to the kitchen, and then I walked to the island. I pulled out a stool and sat down, pulling my school bag closer to me. I unzipped bag and pull out my work which I can't even concentrate on. I got up and began to make dinner not being able to focus on my work anymore. As I boiled a pot of water I felt like someone was looking at me; I turn around to see Yoite leaning against the wall looking at me. We looked at each other, my face burns as he walks up to me. He stands there and looks at the ground mumbling something I didn't quite here. **

**"I'm sorry what was that?" **

**"I want to try something with you." He responds, the words escaping his lips. I looked at him, his eyes begging for something that I didn't know. **

**"Ok, what do I do?" I put down the spoon that was in my hand. **

**"…I need you to close your eyes." He says holding his arm looking slightly at me. I just nod and close my eyes. I feel his presence now right in front of me. He stands there for awhile I was about to open my eyes, but then I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widen to meet Yoite's closed ones. He moves his lips against mine as I stood there. I didn't know how to respond since I've never kissed anyone before. The kiss didn't last long but it was unexpected. He pulled away looking at me his cheeks red. He apologized looking at me then looking at the ground. I felt my face heat up I looked at the ground biting my lips slightly. **

**"It's ok." **

**"…What's for dinner?" he said still looking at the ground and trying to change the subject. even though that was very hard to do. **

**"Pasta, it'll be ready in a little." I turned around mixing the sauce that was overheating. I then heard him leave; I stopped stirring, bringing my hand to where Yoite's lips where. I began to breathe fast, but calmed myself down. **

**A few minutes later I finished cooking dinner and called for Yoite to come. He walked out of the room looking at the ground as I did the same. I put the two plates down on the table and I sat on my side. We began to eat, not talking at all. The silence was getting to me, but I didn't know what to say to him. Sooner than I expected we both finished dinner. I grabbed mine and Yoite's plate and took them to the sink where I began to wash them. I felt Yoite behind me.**

**"I really am sorry Miharu…" I turned around and looked at him as he looked at the ground, looking ashamed. **

**"Its fine Yoite I was just a little surprised that's all." I grabbed his hand with my soap covered one and held it. We both looked at each other brown orbs staring into blue ones. My body began to move on its own as I stood on my toes and gave Yoite a peck on the cheek. When I went back to my original height he had a faint blush across his face and we were at a loss for words. He leaned into me giving me a peck on my forehead and staying there. He mumbled in my head that he was going to bed. He left and I stood in the kitchen…does this mean he likes me and I like him. Now I was beyond confused, I knew I had to talk to someone but who.**

**I put my things away and finished cleaning the kitchen. I walked to my room looking at Yoite who was under the covers; I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt. I went to our restroom and changed in there putting my uniform in the hamper. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and proceeded to exit the restroom. **

**I walked to me and Yoite's bed and he was still covered in the blankets the only thing I saw was his hair. I walked over to his side. I stood in front of him; he opened his eyes looking confused. I just sat on the bed then lifted the covers and slid in next to him. We were face to face looking at each other. I then moved so my head was on is chest. His body was warm and it engulfed me more as he pulled me closer to him. I didn't understand this feeling but…I like it, I just knew I had to talk to someone and figure this all out.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please review it makes me happy lol Italy OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys Chapter 2 Wooo :D anyway into the reviews :p**

**Adrenalynn: I also like the title I thought on it for a whole day lol. Thank you for the advice I will try my best to meet them :p And I hope you will enjoy the lemon lol thanks for reviewing and i hope you continue to review.**

**mistyhollowdrummer: idk if I should respond since you said this wasn't you account, but whatever. Thanks for the review it really does help me try to write better :p and when i posted the first chapter I did notice that i was practically a wall of words lol I just didn't know where to indent but now I do so thanks. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I felt the morning sun hit my face from the window. I had to wake up, but I was so tired, and i didn't want to leave this warmth that was enveloping me. I moved a little getting closer to the warmth. It pulled me in not wanting to let go of me. I soon woke up in Yoite's arms, he was holding me close and tightly like if someone would take me away from him. I moved a little and his grip just tightens.

"Yoite." I call out his name so he can wake up. He opens his eyes a little trying to adjust to the sunlight hitting down on us. He looks down at me so he could avoid the sunlight. His face looks beautiful as he continues to look down at me. He brings his hand up to my face rubbing my cheek. As much as I wanted to stat with him and just let him hold me, I had to go to school. That was the only way I could live with him, it was the agreement i made with my grandma to let me move in with him.

"...Yoite I have to get ready." His hands leaves my face as he nods at me. His hands slip away from my body releasing me from the warmth. I walk to the rest room, getting in I felt the cold air in there hit my skin like a thousand knives. I remove my clothes shivering as they fall to my feet; i jump in the shower taking a quick rinse letting the hot water hit all over my body. I turned off the shower getting out feeling the cold air hit me again. i grab a towel quickly wrapping it around my body. when i'm dried i put on my uniform and head out the restroom. Yoite still remains in the bed I walk over to him and he looks up at me.

"I'll be heading off now Yoite, ok." He nods and closes his eyes again drifting off to sleep again. I walk to our door, I reach my hand to the doorknob, but then stop. I feel my body begin to move on its own. I walked back over to my bed, getting on top of it till I could see his face. I lean down, giving him a peck on his cheek, since that's all I could see of him. He opens his eyes, turning his body so he could look at me. I feel my body get hot as his eyes look into mine. He gets up till he is eye level with me. He cups my face bringing me c closer to his, he looks into my eyes before capturing my lips. He holds my face moving his lips against mine and this time I give in. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me closer to his body, holding my hips. We pull away looking at each other I then looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'm going to be late…I'll see you when I get back ok." He pulls me into a hug holding me to his chest. I hug him back staying there for a minuet.

"Ok." He kisses me on the forehead his arms leaving my body. I get off the bed and begin to walk to out door; before I leave i give him a smile which he returns to me. I grab my backpack from the counter and begin to leave my apartment. The fresh morning breeze hits me in the face, the smell of grass goes up my nose. I feel the suns rays hit my skin as I walk down the road. What I wouldn't kill to be somewhere cold right now. I was never really found of summer, but then again I'm not really found of winter either. I'm just complain because I'm hot right now.I continued my walk down the road, and I soon saw Koichi, Raimei, and Gau waiting for me.

"Miharu where have you been?" Raimei said as I came into view.

"Sorry woke up late." I rubbed my eyes just faking it. It's not i was going to tell them what really happened this morning.

"Ok let's go then, we'll be late if we don't hurry." Raimei says as she walks away with Gau. We all walk together the sun hitting down on all of us. Raimei and Gau walk ahead of me and Koichi, mostly talking about things I just tune out. My thoughts are filled with this morning and last night. What was going on between me and Yoite? I never thought I would ever kiss him like I did this morning. I also never thought that Yoite would be the only thing on my mind recently. So many thoughts swam through my mind, that I didn't even notice Koichi was talking to me.

"I'm sorry what was that." I feel embarrassed that i wasn't even paying attention to him. He looks at unsure on what he wants to tell me.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Koichi says finally as he continue to walk next to me. I looked at him, then I fix my gaze at the ground.

"...Nothing." I answer him finally. I continue to walk, but I then feel his hand on my arm stopping me in my tracks.

"Come on I know something is up just tell me." He pesters on.

"Guys come on!" Gau yells at us, as Raimei motions us to follow close behind.

"We'll catch up ok, this is personal!" Koichi yelled back. Gau shrugs walking away. Raimei looks at us having that look that she wants to know whats going on. she then leaves with Gau.

"Come on you can tell me, or do you not trust me anymore." He said while he looked at me giving me that 'I'm hurt look'. I look at him thinking if I should tell him.

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just not that easy to say." I looked at the ground as I thought about Yoite. I feel my face heat up. Now just thinking about him get's me a hot and bothered.

"Miharu?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone especially, Tobari-sensei." I said as I continued to look down not wanting to look at him straight anymore.

"Ok, I promise." He said as he looked at me looking kind of worried. I finally decided to look at him, we stare at each other. He waits for me to begin talking.

"Ok, so last night I was making dinner and Yoite had came in the kitchen and asked me something..."

"What did he ask you?"

"…That he wanted to try something with me." I said filling my face burn a little. Koichi waited for me to continue.

"Well that he wanted to try…was a, kiss." I bit my lip as I looked sideways, trying my hardest to not look at him.

"Oh, so what did you do?"

"Well he kissed me and I kind of just stood there, but later on after dinner when we were going to bed we usually sleep together considering we only have one bed, but last night he was holding me as I went more into his body." Koichi looked at me as I looked at the ground. I couldn't believe I was telling him all this. But i needed someone to talk to right now.

"Did anything else happen between you two?"

"Well this morning we kissed again, hence the reason I'm late." I felt my body get all hot.

"So I'm guessing right now you're just really confused."

"Yeah." I saw him pull out his phone to check the time.

"Crap we gotta go, but we need to talk about this more ok." I just nod as we walk to the school. We finally get there people rushing to classes. I get to my first period sitting in my assigned seat. The day goes by and I just look out the window seeing the birds fly by. I was glad that I talked to Koichi today. I just needed to clear my mind. I needed to decide what to do when I get home. I just wanted this day to be over with.

* * *

**Well that's it for now :p please review Next chapter soon hopefully and Italy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people's :P I bring you chapter 3 of this story lol.**

**mistyhollowdrummer: Yes i achieved lol. I decided to edit chapter one so it could look like chapter 2 and people wont be all Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ and smexy time with Miharu and Yoite will come soon trust me :)**

**Please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

I walked home with everyone like always until we had to go in different directions. I got to my apartment and stopped at the door. I still didn't know what to do about Yoite; I really wish I understood these feelings. I opened the door and walked into the apartment. I put my things down and walked to my room. I opened the door to see Yoite still lying on the bed. I walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Have you been here since I left?" He opens his eyes; he nods his head up and down. His hair falls over his eyes.

"Baka, you know that's not healthy." He looks at me apologizing through his eyes. I soon felt like apologizing for calling him a baka. I looked at the sheets avoiding contact; I feel the bed move as he gets up. I soon feel his hand wrap around my arm pulling me into him, I was shocked at first, but I then relaxed into his body. I bring my hands up to his chest leaning more into him.

"Miharu..." I looked up at him. His blue eyes look down on me as I looked up.

"Yes?" I look at him wondering what he wants to say. He stays silent for awhile, just looking at me not even blinking. He eyes slowly close as if he's trying to concentrate. He opens them again looking at me.

"…What is this…feeling?" He pulls me closer his grip getting tighter. Resting his head on top of mine. I knew Yoite wouldn't know as much as i did about all this. He was always alone, and whenever someone got close he would push them away...but not me. He actually stayed with me, he even moved in with me. I really did wish I did know what to do in this situation.

"…I don't know." I held onto him not wanting to let go of him. He pulls me down till we were lying down. We laid there lost in each other's eyes. Our eyes stay lock with each other's as we lay there. Yoite slowly begin to lean into me our faces getting closer. I was still trying to get used to the whole kissing thing. Even though I've never really kissed anyone before, and I could tell the same went for Yoite. I was really glad he was the first person to kiss me. I loved how his lips felt on mine, they where soft and molded with mine perfectly. Like if we were meant for each other.

I felt pressure on my lips. I was soon knocked out of my thoughts, when I remembered he was leaning into me to kiss me. I slowly kissed him back bringing my hands to his then the doorbell rang. Yoite looked a little disappointed as he slowly pulled away from me. I got off the bed and walked out of our room, going to the front door. I opened it to see Raimei and Gau.

"Hey Miharu we were wondering if you and Yoite wanted to go somewhere today?" Raimei said to me looking inside the apartment looking for Yoite.

"Uh, let me ask Yoite ok. You can come in just wait in the living room." I waited for them to come in before I closed the front door and began to walk to my room. I got to my room and notice Yoite was in the restroom, I went to the door and knocked slightly. The door opened and Yoite stood there his shirt all wrinkled and his hair a mess. He looked at me asking me what's wrong with his blue eyes.

"Um I was going to ask if you wanted to go out, with Raimei and the others." I looked to my side not able to look at him. I don't know why, but the way he looked right now was...I don't know. But then again there's a lot things I don't know about lately. I then felt his hand on my cheek, I was now facing him.

"You should go ok; I was going to take a shower. I'll meet you when you get back ok." He said to me placing a small kiss on my lips. I gave him a small smile; he then went back into the restroom as I walked out of the room.

"Yoite's not going to come, but we can all still go somewhere." They looked a little disappointed when i told them Yoite wasn't coming.

"Let's go to that new crape shop they just opened, and you can bring one back for Yoite." Gau suggested.

"That sound s good, let's go." I said as I grabbed my jacket and we all headed out.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter sorry if it was a little short, i feel like the next one will be longer, but until then Italy OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :p this chapter is dedicated to mistyhollowdrummer :)**

**There isn't hard yaoi in this chapter, since I don't want them to jump right into it. i mean they don't even know this feeling lol :p But i hope this chapter will satisfy you since they don't get interrupted :3 please enjoy**

* * *

"That was fun let's do it again ok Miharu." Raimei yelled at me as she walked to her place and I walked to mine. Once I got inside my apartment I went straight to my bedroom. Yoite was there lying down as he had a book opened. He turned to see me and smile. He got up so he was on his knees. I walked over to him handing him the crape I got him. He opened the bag and smiled at me

"Thank you." He says really sweet.

"You're welcome." I feel my face heat up as he pulled me closer to him. He put the bag on the nightstand, and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. I looked into his blue eyes as he looked at me. I leaned into him and he did the same. Our lips met and I closed my eyes, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I let myself drift away into Yoite's embrace enjoying every second. His hands crawling up my back, then feeling my chest. After a few seconds of that I was on my back and Yoite above me kissing me on my neck. I bit my lip as he began to suck on the part where my neck met my shoulder. I held onto his shoulders griping them like if he was all I had left. a slight moan escaped my lips as his tongue attacked my skin,

He hand went under my shirt lifting it up inch by inch feeling me every time a new flesh of skin was visible. my shirt went over my head and was soon on the other side of the room. I began to the same thing he had just done to me. i places my hand on his hip, my hand moved slowly up into his shirt; but he stopped my hand and looked away from me. I got up a little and cupped his face into my hands turning him so he faced me. I brought my lips to his and began to hive him a small kiss.

"It's ok." He looks at me second guessing on what he should do. He then slowly nods looking back at me. I smile, pulling him down so our lips could meet in a heated make out. I move my hand up his shirt, feeling his chest. I lifted his shirt up and threw it in the direction he had threw my shirt. He hovers over me as I looked at his body, (he was pale except for the grayish marks that covered a good amount of his body) and he looked at mine.

I felt the front of my jeans getting tighter, I moved uncomfortably under Yoite larger frame. He notices this; I could tell by the way he looked down my body. His hand ghosted down my body till it got to the hem of my jeans. I bite my lip, and he looks at me asking me with his eyes if it's ok. I give him a slight nod, and he begins to unbutton my pants. He unzips my pants and then he begins to slowly take them off. he pulls them down my legs, and his hand goes to my thigh. He throws off my pants to the side leaving me in my underwear only where you could see my bulge.

I blushed as he looked at it, I began to bite my lip again this time I bit too hard and caused myself to bleed. Yoite looked at me and brought his finger to my lip wiping the blood away that trail from my lip to my chin. He moved some of my hair away from my face looking down at me. Our lips met once again, Yoite's tongue running across my bottom lip asking for entrance. My body acts on its own, and I open my mouth letting Yoite in. He tastes of sweets as his tongue maps out the inside of my mouth. I begin to mimic his own movements holding him close to me. Our tongues battle Yoite's winning. I feel myself moan into the kiss ans his hands rub my inner thighs. He's so close to me; I push on Yoite, as I felt my lack of air hitting me. He complies and pulls away, as I catch my breath.

We look at each other breathing so fast. I finally get way to uncomfortable with the boxers holding back my length. I move my hands down pulling down my boxers showing my abdomen. Yoite's hands move from my thighs to mine as he helps me pull off my boxers. My length pops up when my boxers get to my thighs. I blush as Yoite looks at it; he helps me pull off the rest of my boxers. He looks at me and I feel my face get hotter. I look at him biting my lip; he leans down kissing me softly on the lips. I reach my hand down dying for attention. But I was stopped when I felt Yoite's hand grabbed mine. He lifted my hand to his lips kissing it softly, in order to distract me. I felt his other hand clasp around my lenght. I widen my eyes at the sudden contact. I let out a small moan as he grips it tighter and begins to stroke me.

I begin to scratch at the blankets pulling them into my palms. I feel my body get hotter as Yoite's hand begins to move faster than before. My breathing increases as pleasure radiates throughout my body. I get lost in Yoite's glossy eyes as he looks at me. I lift my leg up so that it meets Yoite's crotch. I grind my leg on his crotch giving him the same pleasure I'm receiving. His eyes widen and he lets out a small grunt. He looks at me, leaning down and takes my lips.

I move my hand so there on Yoite's hips. I slowly move them to the front of his pants. I rub the bulge that forms in the front. He moans his head falling in the crook of my my neck. I unbutton his pants, slowly moving the zipper down; I begin to pull down his pants Yoite's hands ,ake it his pants so he could help me. He was now only in his boxers hovering over me. He slowly takes off his boxers leaving himself exposed to me. Compared to me he was a lot bigger; I blushed as he caught me looking at him. His lustful eyes telling me it's ok. His lips are soon on my neck again. They move from my neck to my chest; I feel his tongue go around my nipple circling around. I let out a small moan never feeling this before.

His hand continues to rub my length as his mouth messes with my nipple. I let out moan after moan clinging to him. I felt my breath caught as I looked down and saw Yoite running both of out lengths together. I grabbed the covers trying to hold back as many moans as possible. I felt the knot in my stomach pulling away ever so slowly. His lips where all over my skin, I tried to control myself. But it was all too much.

I felt my climax hit me; it was like a wave of pleasure had token me away. I arched my body into Yoite's body. Holding onto him the best I could. His hand still moved up and down since he hadn't reached his climax. I spoke to soon' he released all over our stomachs. The way he moaned, I don't know how to explain, but I liked it.

Yoite fell to the side of me. His chest was rising pretty fast. He looked at me and I felt my face heat up as he looked me in the eyes. He pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist. I didn't even care about the mess we left, I just wanted to be held in his arms. I cuddled closer to him trying to take in all of his warmth.

"Goodnight Miharu." He said so gentle, kissing me on my forehead.

"Goodnight Yoite." I feel myself drift off to sleep, holding Yoite. I know tomorrow morning I would probably start being all weird with him. But I was going to try my best to not do that. I want to see where this takes us. Hopefully to a happy ending.

* * *

**Woooo will it be a happy ending. Who know only I know lol look forward to the next chapter**

**Italy OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's been awhile :D and now I'm back for your enjoyment. So i;ve been having major writes block with this story that's why its taking me awhile to post. But i will let you know i will think of what to write next, so sorry in advance if this chapter seems short. There's just so much i can do.**

**mistyhollowdrummer: Gurl they are inexperienced it's going to take them awhile to get a hang of this relations ship. they don't even understand This Feeling...see what i did there...god that was stupid, who wrote that...oh right me. But there will be lemon soon i will keep you updated on the matter. **

**And now into the chapter.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly taking in the sight before me. I was in Yoite's arms and we were covered with our blankets. His body was warm against mine, which I wasn't expecting at all. I was about to run out of bed when i saw the time, but I realized it was Saturday. I was happy for that since it meant I wouldn't have to leave Yoite. I cuddled closer to him wanting to steal his warmth. His chest rose as he took in breaths as he slept. I couldn't stop staring at his chest. It wasn't tone at all, it was the complete opposite. He was so slender compared to me. He did eat a lot, but why was he so skinny.

"Miharu."

I blushed being caught staring at Yoite. I looked up into his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Did I wake you?"

"No I'm fine."

He got up pulling me along with him. He kept his arms around me as his head rested on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around whatever body part I could reach. His skin was now cold, I wanted to warm him up. I pressed my body closer to his, and brought up the sheets to wrap around us. I felt Yoite's hands pull me till i was sitting on his lap. The blankets fell off of us and remained around out waist.

"So we're together now?" Yoite asked me, a puzzled look on his face.

"Of course." I leaned into him capturing his lips.

We kissed each other, but like always we were interrupted. The doorbell rang and i slowly got of Yoite. I felt a cold breez hit my body, and I realized I was naked still. I yelped grabbing my clothes from the floor. Yoite did the same as I exited the room. I go to the front door opening it to reveal Koichi.

"Oh hey Koichi."

"Hey Miharu."

"What are you doing here?" God i said that kind of rude, but the look on Koichi's face told me he understood.

"I thought we could hand out and just talk."

I knew he meant about me and Yoite, he did tell me we would talk later. I trusted Koichi, but I don;t think i' going to tell him about last night. Scratch that, I'm not telling anyone.

"Ok. just give me a sec."

"Ok I'll wait here."

I closed the door and began to walk back to my room. Yoite was fully dressed and he looked back at me.

"Me and Koichi are going to hang for a few. I should be back in time to cook dinner ok."

He nodded and walked over to me. His lips soon attacked mine. I held onto his body pulling him closer. He pulled away suddenly and told me I should be going. I nodded in agreement and kissed him one last time. I left the room and grabbed my shoes putting them on. I opened the front door to see Koichi leaning against the railing.

"Your ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

**And that's all for now. What will happen in the next chapter, only time can tell. hope you enjoyed the chapter agian sorry for it being short, but I think I came up with a good idea, until next time.**

**Italy OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back once again. Would have updated sooner but I've been testing all this week and I've just been like this -.- and even though I said I had gotten a good idea in the last chapter...I forgot, my brains been dead for I don't know how long dumb testing -.- but anyway please enjoy :)**

* * *

"So how is everything so far."

I looked back at Koichi as we walked down the street; people passing by having a busy day. I thought about the question, I should tell him everything is fine. I really don't want to get into details. Soon memories from last night flood my mind and I feel my face heat up. But I calm myself down not wanting Koichi to see me like this.

"Everything is fine, just still can;t put my finger on the feeling."

"Love maybe?"

"...I don't know. I really do care for Yoite a lot."

"Well love or not I know one thing; You two should never leave each other. You'll just be lost."

I listened to his words; he was right, who knows what Yoite and me would be like if we had never met each other. We continue to walk down the busy streets trying to go somewhere not so noisy. Soon we reached a bench that was no where near everything. We sat down; I looked up at the sky, watching the clouds move. I breathed in the fresh air; feeling the sun bake my skin.

"So your not going to tell Tobari-sensei at all?"

"No. he'll probably just freak out." I then smiled inwardly evil as I think about what he would look like if I told him.

"Well he will find out, and what about Raimei?"

"Planing on it." I still didn't know if I should tell her; I really did trust her, but this was my business I didn't need everyone getting involve. I didn't even want to tell Koichi, but I did anyway. I knew I needed someone to talk to, but I was thinking of someone else beside Koichi. I was thinking about Hanabusa; she seemed like the most understanding person ever. But I would have to make sure she didn't tell Tobari. I continued to think everything over.

"Well you should tell her now since shes spotted us."

i opened my eyes to see Raimei. She was walking to us a look on her face. She finally got to us and stood in front of us, her hands on her hips. I just looked at her while Koichi did the same.

"Hey." I said casually.

"Don't give me hey, what's been going on with you two?" She had a look of concern and betrayal.

"There's no point you have to tell her Miharu. You can't keep anything from this chick."

"What was that."

I watched at Raimei punched Koichi. I sighed knowing I ha to tell her, didn't want her beating me up. God why couldn't I have just kept this a secret. I haven't even told Yoite that Koichi knows, now I'm going to have to tell him that Raimei also knows. I know he won't get mad at me, but he will have that look of 'why didn't you tell me?' I looked back at them; Raimei continued to punch Koichi. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed her hands. She looked back at me; I pulled her down so she was sitting between me and Koichi.

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us and only us ok."

"Ok I understand."

"Ok...me and Yoite are together."

I looked at her expression; she looked a bit taken back. She stayed quiet for a little then she decided to speak.

"When?"

"Couple days ago."

"Oh...wow. Was not expecting that."

"Yeah, but you have to swear you won't tell Tobari-sensei."

"I promise." She said taking my hands and giving me those trusting eyes. "Actually I kind of thought you two were already together, considering you're really close and all."

Now that I think of it, it did seem like we were together. I just shrugged to myself looking away from them. We all stayed there for what seemed like forever since I didn't realize but the sun was already setting.

"We should get going I still have to cook dinner." I got up stretching and popping my back...ow.

We began to walk back into the village, the noise of people talking filled my ears. We ended up going to a nearby store so I could get some food. We were soon off again; we went to my apartment since they were helping me carry the food I had just gotten. I opened the front door letting them in. I looked to my right to see Yoite in the living room; he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back putting down the food. He stood up walking over to me. But he started to slow down when he saw Koichi and Raimei.

"Hey Yoite." Raimei said putting down another bag. He just smiled at her; I feel like he was uncomfortable. But hes always been fine, but I guess it's because he wants to be with me alone right now. But i feel like Koichi got the hint since he looped his arms with Raimei.

"We're going to get going now Miharu we'll see you later." He said literally dragging Raimei out my apartment. I just smiled to myself and walked over the the door closing it and locking it. I felt Yoite's arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body. I felt his breath tickle my neck as he leaned down. I leaned more into him, his arms getting tighter around me.

"I've missed you." he whispered into my ear.

"I missed you to." I turned around so we were looking at each other. I saw him look down at my lips; I smiled licking them. A blush rose to his face as he realized he got caught staring. I smiled leaning up to him placing my lips softly on his. He lips moved slowly with mine; I snaked my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I felt my back hit the door as Yoite pushed me towards there. He pulled away kissing me down my neck; I let out a small moan feeling his lips go lower. He then stopped when both of out stomachs made a noise. I laughed pushing him away softly.

"I'll make dinner." I walked over to the kitchen pulling out the food I was planning to make for dinner. Yoite began to put away the other food that was for tomorrow.

Time passed by and we were done eating. We both laid on the couch' Yoite was on his back while I laid on top of him. His hands rested on my lower back, while I kept my hands on his chest. His head rested on top of mine; my head was at his neck and I couldn't help, but kiss him there. My lips traveled lower trying to kiss the skin that was visible to me. His hands traveled lower as he got to my hips; I felt his cold hands go up my shirt pulling it up. I sat up taking off my shirt and throwing it to the side.

I attacked his lips putting my hand up his shirt. I felt his lips leave mine as he attacked my neck. I let out a moan lifting his shirt up even more revealing his skin. I begin to move our lower regions together. I let out another moan as I went harder and faster. His hands stayed on my hip; he made me go even hard. I felt his get harder along with me. I began to kiss him again, wanting to taste him so bad. I slid my tongue into to his warm mouth. He let out a low moan as out tongues moved together. I was surprised on what I was doing. Never would I have ever thought I would be doing this. I was so inexperience; I was always afraid of that moment where me and Yoite go all the way.

The very thought scared me a lot. Would it hurt? Will it feel good? Will I regret it afterwards? And how would Yoite feel afterwards? Would he look at me the same? Or worst...would he leave? All these question went through my head. I felt a cold hand on my cheek. I was snapped out of my thoughts; I focused my attention back on Yoite. He looked worried as he stared at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah."

He still looked worried. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Yoite, would you ever want to do more. Like more than what we're doing right now?"

"Yes, but not soon. I want to wait; I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you Miharu." he said kissing me softly on my forehead.

I looked at him giving him a smile. I leaned into his body, wrapping my arms around him. When will be the time where I am ready? I guess I'll have to figure out soon.

* * *

**Ok that's all for now :) please review this chapter it will make me happy :D next chapter will hopefully be up sooner.**

**Italy OUT!**


End file.
